When I See You
by Hanzaki Raijin
Summary: Ever since Midoriya joined the Hero Academia, he has been enchanted by the existence of one of his classmates, Tsuyu Asui. He has compressed his confused feelings for her far too long. What will happen when some of it spills out at an unwanted time...?
1. Unwanted Confrontation

Disclaimer: I Am Not Kohei Horikoshi.

Fufu... This is definitely not plus ultra. The cult of Tsuyu Asui has tempted me to do this, so Enjoy.

* * *

..."Ribbit... Ribbit..."

Those slightly unhinged sounds never left Izuku's mind ever since he joined UA. One year has already came to pass and he still doesn't know why it repeats in his head, even in his dreams, along with the image of a not-so-lewd frog girl giving into his deepest desires.

It was the start of a new day and Izuku being the early bird that he is, took the worm of training as he has been doing for a few months now.

"Why do those sounds... Rather, Why does she get to me like that?

Izuku was already blushing and trembling with arousal as he thought of her more, and more... And more. He struggled to finish his morning reps before everyone else woke up, but he has masturbated enough to her and needed something more.

Within one flash of his eyes, the stalker within him awakened as he walked through his door and made his pilgrimage throughout the dorm halls towards Tsuyu's room, being half naked of all things.

As his holy journey came to an end, he gulped eagerly before placing his ear before Asui's door to listen if he could get any feedback.

"R-Ri-Ribbit... *Croak*... R-Ri-Ribbit..."

All that was present was her everlasting cuteness in the form of brief snores. This alone was enough to make Izuku go berserk and start yammering to himself.

"Asui... Asui... Tsu-Tsuyu..."

It got even more intense as time went on when he slouched to the ground and started scratching and rubbing her door like a wild animal in heat.

"Midoriya? What're you doing at my door?"

He did not realize that he was caressing the air for a few seconds in his dazed state. The awkward moments were nigh as reality finally came back to him. Tsuyu stood right before him in her loose pajamas, appearing to him as his ultimate goddess.

"Ahh!! Tsuyu!! Wha-! I'm sorry!! I'm really sorry!! Gomenasaiii!!!"

Izuku pleaded for his life as his heart rate was that of Iida's quirk when activated. Tsuyu on the other hand looked puzzled and then noticed the usual irregularity.

"I told you to call me Tsu, you know... Ribbit."

This pushed Izuku's dread to the limit even more as his apologetics elevated to sound even more regretful.

"So... do you need anything?... Ribbit."

They were some of the most unlikeliest of persons to be having a conversation based on how their peers saw them, but there they were.

"Haha, I'm sorry for bothering you Sue. Byee!"

Izuku gave her one last apology and sprinted back to his abode without looking back. She was still left confused at the ordeal not before noticing that he had his hands over his crotch in a similar way how Mineta does it.

"Wha-What was that about?.. Ribbit."

She pondered on the surprising encounter while blushing, thinking of his muscular physique that presented itself to her earlier. It was not the first time she saw him half naked, but it was the closest she'd been to him in that state and got a detailed look at his toned abs.

"Midoriya doesn't look half bad... Ribbit."

She slowly got lost in thought at the sight of those rackets Izuki was carrying around and got even more flustered.

"What am I thinking? It's not like I... Ribbit."

She couldn't explain herself to herself about the situation and soon brushed it off with a grain of sugar. It was not long after that she decided to take her initial position on her bed and went back to sleep before full sunrise.

* * *

Deku do really be like that sometimes.

Expect more soon. Thank you for reading.


	2. Unwanted Confessions

Enjoy.

* * *

" MIDORIYA!"

The hypnotized teen found himself in class daydreaming and not paying attention. Aizawa's voice was more than enough to get him out of it, embarrassing him in the process.

"What is the matter? Pay attention when I'm infront here."

Aizawa's eyes were already that crimson color, ready to bark at Midoriya's world anytime. Izuku on the other hand was speechless and could only shiver in fear among the few giggles echoing from behind him.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Aizawa... It won't happen again."

His apology didn't sound like the Izuku everyone knew, thus they were worried. Tsuyu looked the most concerned and stood out from the pitiful faces of the class. Aizawa took a mental note of Midoriya's strange behavior as he stared at him sharply.

Soon, the bell sounded for their lunch break and what seemed to be a huge weight was lifted off Izuku's back as he got up and left for an isolated location of the school, namely the near backyard where no one goes. This did not go smoothly as some of his classmates tried to assess his dilemma but he brushed it off and was on his way, not knowing that there would be someone behind him.

"Ahh... What is wrong with me... God...Tsuyu... Why...?"

Izuku took a seat on the stale concrete that presented itself to him at his destination and facepalmed himself in confusion and concern.

"For the last time, its Tsu."

The voice behind him nearly made him jump out of his skin judging by the way he screamed. He looked behind him to see the obvious answer.

"Ahh... haha... Hey Tsu... What brings you here?"

He was all but calm in the presence of the girl that literally drove him crazy.

"Midoriya... You've been acting weird lately. I know it has something to do with me, so spill the beans so we can get rid of it for good... Ribbit."

Midoriya turned away from her in an attempt to comfort and prepare himself for the incoming weirdness that was reality.

"Hehehehehe... What am I doing... What am I doiiiiing... God-dammit..."

He continued to whisper to himself while his hands were dug into the sides of his head and blushing in the process, not noticing that she took a seat beside him with her tongue sticking out.

"Sooo...?"

She went in for a closer look for a clear answer, but all he did was shiver more intensely at the sound of her voice as she slowly shimmied closer to him. Izuku slowly turned his head towards her person, not expecting her to be so close.

"Ahhh!! Wa-Wait! I-I can explain!!"

He jumped back in surprise, making the most lewd face she, or anyone else, has ever seen and sporting pants that seemed unusually tight for a good reason. He took a few seconds to breathe before explaining himself, admiring her petite stature and moist tongue in the process.

"I... Uh... I-I think... that I might..."

His remaining words could not come out any further than that and he couldn't help it. The girl of his dreams stood right before him in an isolated backyard of a school. There was not much to do other than confess. Izuku continued stuttering as Tsuyu got more and more impatient as time went on.

"Listen Midoriya, if you're not ready to tell me you can do it later. Ochako and the others are waiting for me."

The atmosphere was angst and disappointing at the same time, Tsuyu getting up slowly to head back to see if he would finally spit it out, but to no avail. She soon turned her back and finally started walking back. Midoriya proceeded to leap towards her and grab hold of her hand...

"Wai-Wait!... I really... L-Like you Asui! Ever since I enrolled here and I saw you... You were and still are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life! Your emerald green eyes always seem to light up in a way that rocks me to the core! The way you always stick your tongue out and make frog noises... It just drives me crazy all the time when I think how attractive and cute you are! A-And your petite body is probably the most huggable thing I've ever seen! Overall I think you're a really great person that cares about her friends and can form a tight bond with anyone you meet! You've been all around my mind for a long time... I think might even love you, Tsuyu..."

Midoriya's long overdue speech didn't seem to have an effect on his crush during the short and awkward silence that followed. Her wide, blank stare of surprise slowly descended into a flustered shyness which showed awe for his words.

"You know... no one's ever been interested in me like that before because of my quirk and appearance... But..."

* * *

Asui is best gal**.**

Thank you for reading.


	3. Unwanted Feelings?

Enjoy and don't give up on Horikoshi.

* * *

Izuku gazed at Tsuyu eagerly as she expressed her part of the conversation.

"...But... I've noticed for a while now that you've been looking at me strangely... especially when I'm in my hero suit... It's just all new to me knowing that someone actually feels that way about me..."

Bewilderment filled the hearts of the pair as everything that needed to be said came gushing out. They were now facing each other with lustful gazes.

"M-Midoriya... I think I l-l-like... you too..."

They were now even on each other's terms. Izuku wore a slight smile of acceptance and satisfaction while Tsuyu was still overcome with shyness after her confession. He then held her other hand and pulled her a little closer to his person and finding his face being reflected in the glossy green of her eyes.

"Tsuyu... can we be together? I'd like to be able to make you happy..."

Izuku words had no traces of deceit in them as Tsuyu knew this all too well.

"Y-Yeah... I'd like that... very much... Izuku... Ribbit."

Her matching eyes descended from his gaze for a moment before they slowly slid shut as she slowly embraced him with a moderately tight grip around his waist, burying her head in the thin fabric that separated their true bodies.

Izuku felt at ease as things were finally going his way once in a while, placing his arms at her back to finally enclose himself in her warmth. He could feel the entirety of her torso pressing against his abs. It felt as if either he was dreaming or was in heaven, but he knew it was reality.

"Thank you for accepting me for who I am... Izuku..."

Her reassuring statement bonded them a little closer to eachother, both physically emotionally.

"I'd be a foolish person if I didn't..."

His comeback warmed the anticipation and tension that was between them and they were finally at ease, spending another minute in each other's embrace before pulling away on mutual consent.

"We should be heading back already, shouldn't we? Not that I don't want to stay a little longer..."

Sweat rolled down the side of his face as Izuku was worried that some of their classmates might be looking for them, but he was in so much bliss he needed to stay with her a little longer.

"Oh... hehe... I forgot about Ochako and the others... I should be going then. Thank you for this, Izuku."

Izuku's heart grew warmer with content than he ever was as his smile got softer and softer.

"I guess I have to be heading to back Iida and the others then..."

They were both satisfied in their hearts altogether as they parted ways to accompany their friends, not before looking back at each other and blushing altogether.

As Izuku walked towards Iida and the others, they saw him in the distance with a worried gaze, but it was quickly dismissed when he started waving at them with the cutest grin in the universe.

* * *

If only picking up girls was this easy...

Thank you for reading.


	4. Unwanted Retrieval?

Note : Uraraka doesn't have any feelings for Deku in this fic. They are strictly friends without benefits.

Enjoy.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya, holder of the legendary quirk "One for All", has been troubled by strange feelings ever since he enrolled in the school of his dreams, but due to recent confrontations, these feelings were understood and no longer bothered him as he is together with the girl of his dreams.

They would now visit each other's dorm rooms from time to time as they were there, building their relationship further and stronger. Their classmates slowly caught on when Mina noticed this and spreaded rumors about their unusual behaviour, which sparked fire and they were finally forced to admit it. Most of them are seemimgly happy for them, Mina included.

"DEKU!!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING!!??"

Bakugou caught him tip-toeing to Tsuyu's room in a suspicious manner and unleashed his salty attitude.

"Uhh... Hey, Kacchan... To Tsuyu's room, I guess? Hehe..."

Bakugou's confrontations were always filled with anger for his random doings, but he accepted them altogether.

"Oh... You think you're better than me now that you've got all smoochy with that frog girl, eh Deku!? Not a chance!!"

Bakugou's eyes were filled with fire as usual as he chased Izuku around the dorm, rocket propelled by his quirk and intense screeching.

Their one-sided skirmish finally ended when Aizawa stepped in a pacified Bakugou in one fell swoop. Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as he continued his journey to Tsuyu's room along with a smile.

"Hey... Tsuyu? I'm coming in now."

Izuku reassured her as he entered through her door without hearing an answer, coming in to see an empty amphibian habitat.

"Tsuyu? Are you here?"

Izuku called for her continually but ultimately heard no answer. He proceeded to search all over her dorm from under the bed to the bathroom and found nothing.

"I'm sure she's supposed to be here around this time... I guess she went out or something"

Izuku stood there in a dumbfounded state, questioning himself in his mind.

He exited her bathroom to then head out before things got awkward, but noticed that her windows were making unusual sounds as if they were broken. As he undid the curtains, Izuku's heart skipped a beat as he saw one of the framed panes hanging on one hinge and a few cuts in the woodwork.

"Oh my god... Tsuyu... How did no one notice this?!"

Grief and tears overtook Izuku as he rushed out of the room and alerted everyone.

"EVERYONE! TSUYU'S MISSING! SOMEONE KIDNAPPED HER!!!"

Izuku screamed at the top of his lungs for the love of his life with mild tears building up.

"WE NEED TO GO SAVE HER!"

His worried screams continued along with sobs. Ochako and the others tried to assess the situation while consoling Izuku.

Aizawa walked in with a grimace and red eyes, shutting up everyone in an instant.

"What's going on here?"

His furious demeanor left Class 1-A frozen in fear for a moment; the harbinger for an upcoming ruckus.

"Tsu was kidnapped and we don't know who it is!"

Mina spoke out to break the silence, followed by her classmates. Izuku on the other hand, was stoic and speechless as he dropped to his knees in the process with a devastated glare.

"We'll begin a search immediately. EVERYONE. STAY. HERE."

They complied without a word and went back to Izuku's case, trying to comfort the broken soul.

"She c-could be... injured... or even worse... She could b-b-be.. Dea-"

His sulking was interrupted by a literal explosive pain in the neck as he faceplanted to the floor while crying out in pain.

"Shut the fuck up, Deku. You look pathetic right now and it can't disgust me anymore than this. GET A FUCKING GRIP YOU PUS-"

Mezo proceeded to grab and enclose Bakugou in his limbs and muffling his profanity. Iida then approached Izuku with fair pity.

"Midoriya... I know how you feel. Someone very important to you is missing and could probably be on the verge of death right about now and you can't do anything about it, but that's no reason to lose your composure. As class rep, it is my duty to see to it that everyone is in a comfortable state. Stay strong and hope that Tsu is found and alive. I wouldn't recommend breaking the rules right now..."

His speech allowed Izuku some awareness of how crazy he was acting, forcing him to straighten his attitude for the better.

"Th-Thank you... Iida... but I'm afraid I have to do otherwise... Tsuyu means too much to me..."

Izuku gave him a slight smile and a knod, signalling him the perfect answer of what he was going to do next.

"Heh... I guess it can't be helped then... I'll take full responsibility."

His grin of acceptance reassured Izuku to do what he needed to do. Izuku got up slowly with confidence and walked through the crowd of classmates towards the door that leads outside.

"Wai-... Midoriya!? What are you doing?!"

Ochako called out to him worriedly amongst the surprised faces as he stared them back with a content smile.

"What a true hero would do."

As his phrase echoed itself into their hearts, he turned his head forward to summon ominous green lightning.

"Thank you for gifting me this quirk, All Might... Now, One For All : FULL COWL!"

In one fell swoop, Izuku propelled himself into the air as clean as ever and landed on the highest peak on campus, afront. He then looked at the training grounds behind him to spot all the teachers lined up at the entrance still discussing her disappearance, but he saw something else.

He gazed at the hill with a tree that stretched far beyond the training grounds and faintly made out the image of a reasonably short individual braced up against the said tree with something long and fixed protruding from their stomach.

"Wh-What is that?... Oh my... Oh my god... No... It can't be... NO!!"

His rude awakening hit the right spots as he burst into sobs and tears and went beyond one million percent, leaping towards that area with everything he had.

"Tsuyu... I pray that's not you..."

Izuku tried to escape reality and wipe his tears as the distance between him and the girl he loved decreased by the second.

As he closed in, the image of his nightmares was made clear as day. Tsuyu was forced against the cherry blossom tree with a broken and worn out katana railed through her stomach to the tree, bathed in blood and accompanied by multiple cuts with sizes that differ all about her body.

"Tsuyu!!... NO!!"

His tears said alot as so did his screams when he made his impactive landing. Izuku wasted no time in approaching her and quickly pulling out the blade that bounded her to the tree.

"Asui! Asui! Please don't be dead!"

He searched for a pulse as her head was laid on his lap. Luckily there was something, but not much.

"Asui... Thank god... I don't know who did this to you... But they'll pay. Lets get you back now. You've lost too much blood..."

It was faint and sounded like it would soon cease to carry on as Izuku pulled her up into his arms and prepared to lift off back to U.A Campus, not before ripping a piece of his clothing fabric to wrap up her wound.

"So you actually came alone, eh? I was afraid my plan wasn't going to work... hehe..."

There stood a frightfully familiar voice emanating from behind Izuku as he was frozen in fear and disbelief.

"Y-You... How did you... How did you escape from Tartarus...?"

His words alone showed the amount of dread that was continually building up within his heart, slowly turning around to face the perpetrator.

"Lets just say... The league of villains still had some interest in me. There's a clone substitute created by that mentally ill masked guy in my cell as we speak. Now I can continue my work, even if it means teaming up with _them._ Now... I want to have a little talk with you, Izuku Midoriya."

By this time Izuku was already fully facing stain with widened eyes and a pulsating heartbeat.

"Wh-What do... You want... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WANT FROM ME THAT YOU HAD TO HURT HER!"

His forefront was no longer that of a kitten, but quickly morphed a lion ready to attack at any given time.

"Just face it... She's just another little girl playing hero that's only in it for the money and fame. All she's good for is a means to an end, and this is it. If you listen to what I have to say, maybe she'll live."

Izuku was already flinching with killing intent and itching to smash the discount ninja turtle, but as he heard the final words of his sentence, he calmed his soul down enough to listen.

"What could you possibly want from me... Why me... Why Tsuyu..."

Izuku slowly began to mentally degrade himself once more while crying tears of pure sadness.

"Because you, like All Might, are one of the few individuals that actually have the makings of the word "Hero", more than anybody else... And I'll respect that to the grave. Now... I have an offer. I want to... No... I will train you on how to use a katana and knives and you will take me up on that. You have too much to lose, even yourself, and in return for that, we will wipe the fake heroes from the face of the earth."

Upon hearing this speech, Izuku grew silent in a state of what seems to be contemplation. As stain awaited his answer, Izuku laid Tsuyu to rest on the ground and approached Stain with his head faced down.

He knew that if he tried anything, Stain would cut him down in an instant judging by the last time they fought and even though he trained more after then, it wouldn't be enough.

"F-Fine... I'll do it..."

* * *

Oh no... Is this another Villian Deku fanfic!?

Thank you for reading.


	5. Needed Intimacy

Reader Warning : Expect intense underage fornication possibly in the form of bestiality.

Enjoy.

* * *

"... I'll do it if it means that she'll be safe..."

Izuku's confirmation was enough to put a smile on Stain's ever-frowning visage. He approached Izuku with an aura that was nothing short of intimidating.

"Good... You're a smart kid, Izuku... Just who I need as my apprentice..."

Stain's praise had the opposite effect of what a normal one would do on Izuku as he left no reply in return but a slight head tilt to the other direction.

"Leave her here, she'll be found sooner or later. Now... Let's get going, shall we?"

Stain turned his back and began walking the other way from the direction of U.A to a standard black business car in the distance with Dabi and Himiko inside, both staring at them and Himiko having that lustful gaze for Izuku that she always had.

"I'll have All For One brainwash him when we get to the hideout... hehe..."

Although Izuku did not hear the whispers of his evil intentions, he was sure that they were planning to change him in some sort of way. He looked back to lay his eyes on Tsuyu one last time as she laid on the ground unconsciously.

"I'm sorry, Tsuyu... I'll be back for you... I promise..."

His last words towards her, even though they were unheard, he knew that her heart would hear them and reassure her after she regained consciousness.

"M-Midoriya! You're finally here... Oh my... Now we can be together! Finally!"

As Izuku got in the back seat of the car where Himiko was, he did not even blush or flinch as she rubbed herself all over him in a seductive manner.

His stoic anger was seemingly unmatched as the car got started and proceeded to move. Himiko continued to provoke his body and mind, even going so far as to taste his pure, fair skin.

"Himiko! Cut it out! You can have your way with him when you get a room at the hideout... Sheesh..."

Dabi facepalmed himself in disgust for her actions multiple times, sometimes wanting the crash the car and ending his suffering.

"HAHAHA! DO NOT WORRY, YOUNG MIDORIYA!... WHY?... BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

That hearkened and mighty voice echoed throughout the landscape as the wind rippled backwards and up into the sky, disrupting the car's trajectory. Everyone in the car except Stain was startled by the sudden commotion.

"What the...!? It's All Might! DAMMIT!"

Dabi meditated his complete failure while looking backwards and into the sky, seeing All Might soaring through the sky, slowly falling towards them.

"Heh... I expected no less from All Might. I guess your plan had craters, Dabi."

Stain praised his idol and enraged Dabi even more in the process, even knowing that the inevitable capture was near.

"All Might... I knew you'd come for me..."

A smile found itself across Izuku's face as he gauged his power into one powerful smash and demolished the top of the automobile entirely, jumping out and leaving everything else to All Might.

"You go and see to it that your friend is okay, Young Midoriya. I'll take care of it from here!"

All Might's shout was heard loud and clear as the well-versed duo knodded at each other before parting ways for their separate tasks.

"Please be okay, Tsuyu..."

Izuku tried to be as optimistic as possible as he ran towards where he last saw her with all his quirk speed.

As his vision of that place got clearer and clearer, she did not appear to be there. Soon, he got there and looked downhill to spot her being carried back to U.A on a stretcher by the medics.

"Ahh... Thank god... You're finally safe, Tsuyu..."

Izuku felt that feeling of impending tragedy disappear from his heart and mind as he held his chest tight and wept all his sadness away in a cry of happiness.

As the dust finally cleared, the villians that were held up in that car were captured at last and taken to Tartarus where they were locked up at maximum security.

"She should be alright. There's only some minor damage to her large intestine and pancreas and also a few broken bones including her right femur and a few ribs."

A little while after the ordeal, Chiyo had Tsuyu under her trustworthy treatment, Izuku there beside her along with her other friends as she lay unconscious and bandaged up.

"I can't believe they got past security like that... And even hurt Tsuyu... Just because of me..."

Izuku knew he was a danger to his friends as long as the League Of Villians was after him.

"Midoriya... It wasn't your fault. The school's security system maybe had some... malfunctions or something?"

Ochako tried her best to comfort the moody Izuku, but to no avail as he continued to keep silent.

And thus, he kept his distance from them in a depressed state, all the while slowly waiting for Tsuyu to fully recover.

He continued this for the next few days, which turned into weeks and finally a few months, finding himself at the back of the school where he and Tsuyu first exchanged confessions. He would just sit there behind the wall, staring into the sky at every intermission in work periods and sometimes visiting Tsuyu to see how she was doing.

"I-Izuku..."

The familiar voice sounded from the corner of the wall that lead back to the school building, him looking back immediately and spotting a fully recovered Tsuyu Asui.

"Izuku... I... Uh... Thank you for saving me... I really..."

Her unsullied voice could not be any cuter as he got up and slowly marched towards her in a sluggish fashion. Tsuyu on the other hand was blushing away and trying to throw out words, repeatedly stuttering and not noticing this as her head was faced down the whole time.

His actions bore fruit as he abruptly put his hands around her, hugging her tightly and leaving her wide-eyed as she was taken by surprise.

"Y-You're finally healed... Tsuyu... I love you... I love you so much... That it hurts... It's all my fault you nearly got killed..."

He started to break down in tears as he embraced her even tighter like the little bitch that he originally was, unable to get a grip.

"Izuku... It's okay... I-It wasn't your fault... I was vulnerable at the time and was'nt able to fight them off when they came... I... Ribbit... Uh... just finished taking a bath and wasn't prepared... Ribbit."

She hugged him back just as tight, maybe tighter, and explained her alibi to take on some of the blame.

Izuku pulled away from that suffocating hug and placed his hand on both of her shoulders, staring into her pitch-black eyes with zealous intent as she looked up at him in a puzzled way.

"Tsuyu... I really do love you..."

As he spoke, her flustered and puzzled face got even cuter as it lowered.

She quickly raised it up back again and extended her tongue along with her head, slowly getting to his. He grabbed hold of her tongue with his lip and sucked her in fully, finally kissing her after all this time.

It was the most unimaginable feeling for both of them as they shared each other's saliva, slowly exploring the regions of their mouths with their different tongues and making the most of it with each head-tilt. Izuku savored every last second of that passionate kiss as she did even more so. They were more than satisfied at that point.

"Ahh... Izuku... I-I love you too... I really do... Please don't leave me..."

As they finished, she latched on to him once more, this time with her enhanced froggy grip. Izuku did the same eventually, which made the moment all the more sensual.

"I'm not going anywhere... I'll make sure that I'm always here for you, Tsuyu..."

His clear tone did not make light of his strong conviction and she knew that all too well as she smiled in his grasp.

"So... Am I your pet frog now?... Ribbit."

This came to him like an unwarranted headshot as he screeched in surprise.

"Ah... Hehe... What do you mean by that... Hehehehe..."

He could not contain his sudden surprise as naughty images started to flow into his head one by one uncontrollably, slowly making him more aroused by the second.

"Exactly what you think it may mean... Ribbit."

She sounded so calm and collected yet so seductive that it nearly made Izuku pass out. He did not expect this to happen so fast, but it was not as if he didn't want it to.

She tip-toed for another kiss like the last one, but this one seemed very different as her tongue was stretched further and wrapped around his own tightly as ever.

The moment she pulled away, Izuku pulled her back in and held the back of her head while he was at it. They both got the enjoyment they so wanted and deserved.

"Lets head back, shall we? I want you to apologise to everyone for giving them the cold shoulder all this time. You acted like I was never coming back, or so I heard... Ribbit."

As they finished up with their intense romance, Tsuyu reminded him of what he owed to everyone.

"Hehe... I guess that was just me being moody because I was worried about you even though Recovery Girl said you'd be okay... I'm really sorry... I guess..."

She looked back with a look disappointment that startled Izuku down to the bone.

"I said you have to tell that to them... Now come on, lets get going... Ribbit."

The disappointed demeanor quickly faded into a smile as she continued walking and gesturing for him to follow her.

"Y-Yeah... I'm coming."

Izuku spoke this loud enough for her to hear in the distance as he followed her to their classroom and began to make up back with everyone and apologizing for his past continuous bitching, even to Bakugou, to whom he roasted so bad, that it made his quirk look like a flickering candle.

Later that evening, the pair found themselves in Izuku's dorm, making out on his bed like there was no tomorrow.

"Ahh... Izuku... D-Do you want to... Do it?... Ribbit."

As she pulled away for a parcel of fresh air and said this, Izuku looked at her with a seemingly clueless face, but in his mind, he knew what she was talking about.

"Uh... Uhmm... D-Do wh-what...?"

The awkward smile on his face expressed exactly what he was thinking and made Tsuyu chuckle at his embarrassment.

"You know what I'm talking about, Izuku... Ribbit."

She gave him that normal and emotionless stare that she always puts on while sticking out her tongue, slowly unbuttoning her pajamas to reveal her green bras covering her reasonably-sized breasts.

"Ah... Ah... Ts-Tsuyu? Uhm... What are yo-"

He did not have time to finish his hypocritical protests as she stuck her tongue in his mouth immediately and pulled him in for a phenomenal kiss, Izuku eventually resorting to his carnal instincts and returning it with full force.

They eventually got so engrossed in it that Izuku slowly pushed her unto the bed and got on top of her, all the while still kissing.

"Asui... Can I... Uh... Take them off?"

She knodded politely as he was a few strings away from ascension into heaven. As he reached behind her to unhook it, Izuku could already see the pure light shining upon his unworthy eyes.

The gates of heaven were swung open at last as her bra dropped to reveal the ballistic spheres of extreme softness that lay underneath. They were topped of with pink cherries that were mildly sunk in and inverted.

"Ahh... Umm... *GULP*... They're really beautiful... Tsuyu. C-Can I?"

Her reply was a slight head tilt and tongue wag completed with her cute stare. Izuku made the hardest gulp he's ever done in his life as he slowly reached for her chest with vibrating and nervous palms.

"Do I need to be the dominant one here, Izuku?... Ribbit."

Tsuyu ran out of patience as she took her tongue and wrapped it around his hand, pulling him in to touch her sensually.

When her tongue fulfilled its duty, she pulled him in for yet another kiss as he fondled her breasts while doing so.

"They're so soft! I can't get enough of them! I can't believe... That we're actually gonna do it..."

He continued to shout to himself in his mind as the kiss had his mouth occupied. Tsuyu on the other hand was enjoying the feeling of her tongue trapped by Izuku's own and his hands massaging her nipples.

They both felt a strange place on each other's body light up with excitement as Tsuyu felt a peculiar hardness around her stomach where Izuku's crotch would be, Izuku noticing his knee that was between hers starting to feel a little moist. At this stage, their blushing reached a breaking point as they continued.

Izuku then pulled away from the kiss and leaving his partner in confusion as he commenced his undressing.

He slid off the All Might t-shirt that he was wearing along with his sweat pants to reveal a bodybuilder-esque physique. His arms and legs were covered all over with lumps of meaty goodness and his torso had nothing else to say. His All Might patterned boxers seemed to be taming a raging serpent. Tsuyu was hypnotized at his amazing shape, but not as much as he was to hers.

"Um... Hehe... What do you think?"

She said nothing but smiled with her eyes closed and another head tilt. He accepted this as a "You look perfect" and got back on top of her and continued kissing her passionately.

"Izuku... can you undress me already?... Ribbit."

Tsuyu pulled away and left her impatient tongue in his mouth to make her naughty demands. Izuku then moaned apprehensively before choking on her tongue, being released immediately and started coughing indistinctively.

"Ahh... *COUGH*... Are y-you sure, Tsuyu?"

Even though it was apparent that he was going to lose his virginity that night, something within Izuku still snapped at that fact, and it clearly was affecting him in a chronic way.

She knodded as positively as ever, Izuku grabbing the the collars of her PJ shirt and sliding down her body to get it off from the sleeves. She was now half naked, sporting the smoothest skin possibly in his entire world.

"W-Woah... You really are the cutest thing ever, Tsuyu..."

This made both of them shrug momentarily while blushing intensively at each other.

Tsuyu slowly laid back on the bed and lifted her legs, giving Izuku the cue that he had to take her pants off. He was hypnotized for the first few seconds that she did so, but snapped out of it and complied obediently.

As Izuku gripped the elastic part around her waist, he looked into Tsuyu's eyes to see her burning anticipation as the blushing never left her adorable cheeks.

He smiled softly with lifted eyebrows as he slid her pants off slowly, revealing her flooded green panties that surrounded her curved ass that he always admired.

Tsuyu was a little embarrassed at first, but he made every last bit of it go away with a kiss of assurance that he was in the same standing as her

"Am I really gonna do it with Tsuyu?... *GULP*"

He spoke to himself im his mind as he gazed at her soaking wet panties while drooling.

"You're m-making a weird face right now, I-Izuku... Ribbit."

Her abnormal voice got to his head and snapped him out of it immediately, wiping the drool off in an embarrassed fashion.

"Hehe... Sorry about that, Tsuyu... I may not be ready for this yet..."

That was a huge lie if she's ever heard one. The usual look of disappointment at his hypocrisy swept over her face once more as she got up and braced him back in dominance.

"Eh... Hehe... What are you gon-!! Ah... W-Wai-...!!! Tsuy...u..."

By the time he approached the end of his sentence, Izuku realized that she immediately slid down his boxers and wrapped her tongue around his oversized manhood. As she slid it up, down, across and under his shaft at incredible speeds, he continued to moan and flinch in pleasure.

"Ah... Ts...uyu... Wai-... Aghh"

She eventually took the first half of his elongated member into her widely available mouth and maintaining an incredible speed as she bobbed her head in the two designated directions on it. This caused Izuku to throw his head back in sweet agony while he tried to keep his mouth shut.

"Hmm...He doesn't taste half bad..."

Tsuyu thought to herself on his amazing taste. Soon, she got lower and lower until she met the end, her quirk allowing her to deepthroat him easily and conveniently.

His reaction to the surprise faded by the second as he got used to it, looking down at Tsuyu to find her staring back at him with his dick in her mouth. She winked at him momentarily as he replied with a slight smile.

"Woah... I-I never knew you'd be so good at this, Tsuyu."

His complementary statement got her rolling around the clock as she held unto his thighs and sped up, sucking with all her might. Izuku on the other hand felt something dormant coming forth from the depths of his manhood.

"Wai-Wait Tsuyu... I'm about to...! Cum!"

Izuku's plea got her eager to taste what was previously going to be in his balls. As she made her powerful suction apparent, Tsuyu slid up back to the tip of his staff and without a moment's hesitation, slid back right down to the end in the most oblivious way possible.

"... Ahhhh!! I'm c-cumming, Tsuyu!!"

Izuku balled out in pleasure as he grabbed the back of her head roughly and released his natural protein shake straight into her oesophagus. Her only reaction was the closing of both eyes to taste what he's been saving up for her.

"Hah... Hah... I'm sorry... Tsuyu."

He tried to apologize as she was still latched on to his cock while trying to swallow his cum. She finally let go with one big gulp as she sat up and faced him.

"Its okay... Ribbit. Now stop holding back please. I know you're ready just as much as I am."

She laid back once more and lifted her legs, sliding her panties down to her knees to reveal what Izuku had only dreamed of one too many times. She then unhooked it completely from her legs and proceeded to spread them for him to get a good view of what he'll be working with. She then briefly spreaded it open for him to see her uncontested anatomy.

"Umm... Uh... Excuse me."

He turned around in anguish and tried to convince himself it was all a dream because he thought he knew there was no way in hell that the current situation would occur, all the while thinking of the description of her womanhood.

"I can't believe I'm still convinced that this is a dream... GOD-DAMMIT!"

He remembered and imagined her pinkish vulva that was wet as ever with her love juices as she spreaded it, clearly getting a view of some of her desirable folds. Seeing Tsuyu's clitoris hovering above the gateway to bliss, hardened and had a pinky red shade that turned him on even more.

"Okay no more holding back... You got this, Izuku, you got this."

He turned around with eyes filled with determination and approached the girl he left hanging, finally placing his missile at her destination.

"You can be gentle if you want to. I'm open to anything... Ribbit."

She gave him the free pass of having his way with her as he imagined going rough, but pushed that thought from his mind out of the fear of hurting the girl he fell for even more.

"I really don't want to hurt you anymore than I have already... so I'll be as gentle as possible."

She smiled with a happy-toned moan as they prepared for the final act. He began to push against her virginity as gently as possible, trying his best to break past her tight opening. His his tip slowly got through until it was fully in, startling them both as they flinched at the new sensation.

"Tsuyu... A-Are you okay?"

He looked down at her with concern, seeing her face smeared with a red hue and seemingly in discomfort.

"Y-Yeah... Ribbit... It's just my first time as all, hehe..."

With a smile, he leaned down to kiss her once more for his knee to accidentally slip on the bedsheets, slipping all the way inside her drenched orifice.

"Ow... Ah... Ribbit... Hehe.. Didn't expect that ,Izuku. Should've done it from the start."

Tsuyu looked down to see Izuku fully inside and herself shedding blood from her womanhood, which now was devoid of a hymen, a sign of her eventual graduation.

"Agh... Dammit... I'm sorry, Tsuyu... Hehe... I think I slipped..."

She assured him that it was all okay with a lick on his cheek from her tongue, Izuku getting up with an aplogetic smile and gave her what he was previously going to before the accident.

As they pulled away from each other's lips, he finally began moving slowly but surely, the feeling of her folds upon his dick driving him crazy.

"Agh... I-Its tight... Tsuyu... How is it?"

She was unresponsive for a few seconds as she was clearly lost in her pleasure and moans.

"Oh... Ah... Ah... It f-feels... Ribbit... so good... c-can you go faster?... Ribbit."

Her cute hiccup-toned voice definitely got him in the mood, and he did just that. The heavenly pleasure increased as he got better at a piston impression.

"Ahh... S-Something's c-coming... Izuku... I-I'm cumming... Izuku!"

She cried out in pleasure as she squirted all over his manhood, providing extra lubrication and a whole new feeling.

"I-Izu...ku... I... really do... love you... too... Ribbit"

Izuku stopped for a few seconds to appreciate their honest feelings in their moment of togetherness.

"I love you too, Tsuyu. I always will."

He assured her that he was in the same boat as he kissed her once more and began moving again.

As her climax took its toll on her energy, nothing much could escape her mouth but a few moans, but despite this, Izuku kept moving to achieve his eventual breaking point.

As he continued, the impending feeling of an implosion got stronger and stronger with each thrust. Her erotic moans and his sultry grunts went at steady paces as they would soon be finished.

"Tsuyu... I think... I'm about... to cum... I'm cumming! Agh! LAS VEGAS SMASH!"

As that strange feeling reached its end, Izuku had her legs braced against his shoulders, going down completely with one hard thrust and cumming inside her womb in an abnormally large quantity, continually spraying it like an active firehose.

"Agh...! Izuku... Something hot's pouring into m-me... Ribbit...Y-Your cum... feels so... Ribbit...good... Ah... Ribbit..."

Shockwaves were sent down her spine and then to every part of her body as she expressed the imense amouny of pleasure she was experiencing through her broken words.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Tsuyu... I'm... Uh... really sorry... now you might get pregnant... dammit."

Izuku's remorseful words didn't seem to get through to her as he was still inside of her while she was panting heavily for air.

He finally pulled out to see the extent of his load, some of it leaking out unto the sheets, but Izuku did not mind. He threw himself beside her, hugging her tightly.

"Its okay... Izuku... I took birth control pills earlier... So it'll be fine... Hehe... Ribbit."

He was relieved to hear this and kissed her on the forehead, still assuring her her that he loved her dearly.

"W-Wait... So you premeditated this? Who gave you the idea in the first place!?"

He now realized the situation that he was originally in and needed exact answers as he looked at her with a worried glare, noticing her getting very secretive.

"Uh... Um... Well, you see... Mina actually told me that I should do this to get through to you better... and also build our relationship... Ribbit... She also gave me the pills, so..."

Izuku facepalmed himself as he looked up into the ceiling of the lit up dorm. From the bottom of his heart, he knew, judging by her personality, that she must have had something to do with it in the first place.

"Aaagh... Why didn't I notice earlier... Well I guess what's done is done, and I don't think I have any regrets even now. I really do love you, Tsuyu."

She smiled at him and cuddled up under him even more, mixing their sweat and tears with one final kiss.

* * *

No preggo toads on my watch.

Thank you for reading.


	6. Hopeless Struggle

Note: This chapter is another lemon... and attempted NTR... so... yeah.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Sooo... Did you guys do it!?"

It was already so early in the morning and Mina was already on Tsuyu's case in the living room of the dorm. She was eager to answer but slightly embarrassed in the process.

"Uhm... Y-Yeah... We did it... Last night... Ribbit."

Tsuyu got even more uncomfortable as she confessed to the illegalities she committed last night with Izuki.

"Good, good... Now you and I are in the same boat now! Yay!"

Being probably the only two non-virgins on campus, Tsuyu felt a little accomplished as Mina hugged her joyfully.

"Say... hehe... If you don't mind... Can I join you next time you and Midoriya go at it? Or can I borrow him for a night? Whaddaya say?"

Tsuyu pulled out in a state of shock and disbelief as Mina laughed in a mischievous manner.

"Wha-...! Of course not, Mina! Sex isn't the only thing that Izuku has going for him, you know... W-We love each other!"

Her anger towards Mina went through the roof as her apprehensive emotions showed no signs of gauging down.

"Hahahaa... Don't worry, I was just kidding. I know how you feel about Midoriya and I won't get in the way... Hehe... But I bet he must be really good if you're acting this way, eh?"

Tsuyu got even more flustered, forcing herself to ignore Mina's teasing and walk away to get ready for the school day.

"Lets see who he'll like better... hehe..."

Mina's mischief knew absolutely no bounds as she let out a troublesome giggle accompanied by an evil laugh, slightly touching herself _down there _in the process.

"Uh... Izuku... Ribbit... Do you think my body looks weird or unnatural...?"

She confronted Izuku as he just got ready for classes and enquired him, leaving a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean? I don't want this to sound like decietful lip-service... But... You're body is the most unique and beautiful thing I've ever seen, and your "strange" habits just brings out the dormant cuteness within you. You, as a person are also very responsible and thoughtfully level-headed towards everything, and that's why I fell in love with you in the first place."

As he said these blissful words, Izuku also placed his hand atop her head for a caring pat, smiling in sincerity at her awe-inspiring face as it sat low, flushed out in pure red.

"Ribbit... Th-Thank you... Izuku... I... Um ... Ribbit."

Her grateful words warmed his heart as he pulled her in for a one-armed hug, kissing her on the forehead.

"You're my cute pet frog... Aren't you?"

She put both her arms around his and buried her face within his robust chest to hide her blushing, feeling all her insecurities drift away in his embrace.

"Y-Yeah... Hehe... I am... Ribbit."

Izuku threw his bag down and guided his other hand around her where it should be and lovingly squeezed her as tight as possible.

"Wanna head to class now? We'll probably be late."

Even though Izuku said this, he absolutely did not want the moment to end at all, as being in one of her hugs brought a silky feeling to his mind and body that was somewhat incomprehensible.

"10 minutes more... Ribbit."

Izuku was startled at her proposal, but remained in his positive mood all the same as he laughed nervously.

"Hehe... Well... If you say so. Take all the time you need. I'm always here for you, Tsuyu."

She snuggled up beneath him shortly before raising her head for the kiss both of them never got tired of.

"Just kidding, Izuku. Lets go already."

Izuku passed her test earnestly as she pulled away from the kiss and headed to class, signalling him to follow her.

Soon, class 1-A commenced their first period and everyone was in their respective seats, taking their morning lesson as Aizawa stood right upfront.

Izuku began to notice Mina looking back at him while smiling, then winking at him in the process. It seemed all to risky as she sat right beside Tsuyu, who was looking the other way from her.

Izuku tried to not blush as he wore a stifled smile, confused as he was staring back at her. As soon as she turned around, he drew up a thesis of possibilities as to why she did what she did.

"Wh-What is she up to?"

Izuku tried to brush it off, but it kept coming back to haunt him every couple minutes that came by.

Soon after the onslaught of periods, they were finally released to lunch. As Izuku was heading out the door behind Tsuyu, Mina stopped him in his tracks instantly and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.

"U-Uh... Hey Mina! What's up?"

Sweat rolled down his forehead unto his cheeks as he tried desperately not to be awkward while addressing her.

"Hey, Midoriya... Can I get some help lifting something out of my dorm? It's reeeeeally heavy and I need some top notch muscle like you!"

Her hoax of an excuse seemed believable enough, at least to Izuku as it secretly did not answer his contemplated question.

"U-Uh... Well, okay... Uh... B-But you sure you don't wanna ask the more inclined ones like Mezo or Fumikage? Their quirks can surely come in handy there!"

Izuku still seemed to be a little suspicious of her asking specifically for him, but his tone remained that of nervousness.

"Aww... What gentleman turns down an offer from a lady? Especially when she's in dire need of help... I didn't expect your attitude to be this way, Izuku... How harsh..."

Mina looked as if she was on the verge of tears in the way she was complaining earnestly in front of him, and she was a surprisingly good actor.

"Wai-... But... F-Fine... Whatever you say... When should I come?"

His former tone was replaced with a defeated one as he had nothing else to say to her nagging. Upon hearing this, a hum of satisfaction emanated from her throat as she began shaking his hand intensely and quick-paced.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You can come around nine tonight after lights out. Its really risky and I don't want the teachers to know about it... hehe... Oh, and don't tell anyone about it. It's our little secret... Okay?"

Her erotic figure bounced shamelessly as she thanked him and gave him the details. His person was startled to hear and see this and he had every right to be, holding back hard to not blush at her natural beauty, as she was the only other girl in class with an abnormal appearance.

"What!? Agh... Okay, fine. Just so you know I'm not expecting anything in return so I can forget about it quickly. See you later, Mina."

As the plan was finally made, they parted ways to head back to their lunch routines. Meanwhile, Mineta and Kaminari were in the background, staring and drooling at Izuku's potential harem.

"Why'd you take so long, Izuku? I was worried."

There he stood beside Tsuyu as they ate alongside their friends, scratching the back of his head and trying to come up with an excuse that wouldn't potentially cause any problems to arise.

"Ah... Well... Aizawa-Sensei called me in to give me a... uh... a handout on some homework he forgot to... um... give me."

Izuku sounded hardly believable but Tsuyu accepted his excuse and believed him just because she fell that hard for him.

Later that night, Izuku was in the process of fulfilling the promise he made to Mina, not knowing the actual heavy object that awaited him further up the hallway where her dorm was.

"Sigh... Lets just get this over with... Please don't be awkward..."

Izuku put his hand in position to knock at her door, to only find himself hesitating over and over as he had a bad feeling about the situation. His mind was telling him yes, but his body was saying no altogether.

When his confidence finally got somewhere, he knocked as silently as possible, Mina opening the door instantly with a joyous grin, wearing a plain black spandex dress that ended at her thighs.

"Nice to see you're finally here, Midoriya. Come on in..."

She ended her polite greeting with an extremely seductive way that made Izuku gulp, also blushing because of the short and tight clothes she had on.

"Okay, Mina... lets get it over with."

As soon as Izuku stepped foot inside after stating that he obviously did not want to stay long, she slowly closed the door, bolting it shut silently.

"Uh... Okay. Where is it?"

Izuku looked in all directions to ascertain what it might be, all the directions except behind. As his head finally winded backwards, his heart jumped at what awaited him.

"Hehe... Look at this giant lump of meat... Sure you can lift this?"

She was bent over against the door butt-naked, squeezing her plump and big ass as the exhibitionist of his dreams, all the while maintaining that mischievous grin.

Izuku found himself unable to move as he laid his eyes on her full feminine features. Mina let him in on more as she turned around to show him her attractively big breasts and the legendary cave between her thighs.

"M-Mina... Uh... I have to go."

His nosebleed was clear as day as he maintained a straight face, walking towards the door where she stood to hopefully pull her out of the way as harmlessly as possible and get the hell out of there.

"Heh... Not so fast. Don't think you can get away from me, Midori~"

Mina ran up to him, tackling the confused Izuku silently and dragging him unto her bed, reaching under there and pulling out a few of Mineta's balls.

"I need to have a taste of you, Midoriya... Tsu was being so selfish and didn't want to share you with me... Hehe..."

Mina confessed all her lustful desires to him as she slid the purple balls under his arms and legs, locking his body firmly on the mattress. Izuku was empty-minded and vulnerable leading up to his confinement.

"Now... Lets see what you're packin' down there, shall we?"

Mina continued to taunt him as she cupped his cheek, then trailing her palm down his body till she reached his crotch, feeling his monster hard-on.

"Ah!! It's huuge! I need to see it for myself! Haha!"

Izuku was sleeping with his eyes opened, until now. He jumped up in terror as he tried to free himself from the spherical bindings, noticing his sweat pants were pulled down.

"Wha-! M-Mina!! Let me go! Stop this!"

As she was about to undo his boxers, Izuku startled her and she ceased immediately, moving over back to his upper body.

"Hehe... Were you that shocked to see me naked, Midoriya? I never knew you were that much of a pervert... Then again, who wouldn't be shocked to see someone this stacked, am I right?"

He continued to struggle and grit his teeth at the horrible situation he was in, and it only made her giggle at his pitiful motions.

"Agh... Thats not it! I acknowledge that you're really beautiful, Mina, but please let me go! I don't want Tsuyu to be heartbroken!"

He pleaded and pleaded over and over, but it only led to a void of futility. She continued to listen for his cries to get the best out of his suffering as possible.

"You're missing the point here. If it weren't for me, you and Tsu would have never been like _that _last night. You said you'd help me and I want a reward. If you oblige, tomorrow I'll forget about it and it'll be like nothing ever happened. Deal?"

He protested even to the 'fair' exchange and it just got Mina all the more excited. It couldn't have been worse for the zealous fanboy.

"Ah... Fine... J-Just hurry up... Promise me that after tonight, we never did this. Understood?"

The sounds of him giving in was just enough to get his seductress ticking. At this point, it wouldn't be considered rape anymore and it made Mina's grin extend.

"That's a good boy, Iz-u-ku... Heehee..."

Her satisfaction was completed as she bent down, forcefully kissing him in advance. Izuku fought her tongue off the best he could as he moaned for her to stop. She finally let go and he gasped for air in a state of defiance.

"Aaghh... Please don't do that ever again... The only person that I'll ever kiss is Tsuyu."

She smiled earnestly at his deviant comment for a few seconds before doing it again, this time with an even more brutal force.

"Hehe... I told you this is a one night stand. You can enjoy me all you want, yah know?"

When she finished, Mina pulled away and stood a few centimeters away from his lips as she said this. All she got in response was a head turn from Izuku, him trying his best to face away from her tactics.

"Alright! Lets get this show on the road!"

Mina paid this no mind as she jumped up happily, going for the jackpot. She hopped over back to his lower half and slid her hands underneath his boxers, sliding them off to unveil the sleeping beast.

"Ah!! Oh my... I can't believe Tsu got all this to herself... It's a monster... I bet it'd feel great in my ass... Mmm... Mind if I have a taste, Midori?"

All her whorish bickering got in response was a disgruntled moan on Izuku's part. Mina continued her sadistic giggles as she grabbed the head of his manhood and started fiddling the tip with her thumb.

"Argh! Wait! D-Don't... S-Stop it! Minaa!!"

The sudden sensation had him struggling from her element of total surprise. She then burst out in laughter at the intensity of his agonizing screeches.

"Sensetive, are we? Tsuyu's blowjobs must be the absolute best... but lets see how this compares."

She put her lips over the top and went down in one go, leaving Izuku more shocked than ever. All of his meat was now in her mouth and down her throat, leaving Izuku as he was when he saw her naked body for the first time.

"I-I'm... Done... For... Tsuyu... Please save... Me... P-Please..."

He was helpless in the eyes of his classmate as she started moving her head vigorously, her mouth and throat massaging his member in a thorough manner and making a hot slobbering mess.

"Mina... I'm about to...!"

Without any holding back, Izuku raised his girth and shot his semen right into her mouth, having his shaft finally released after her jaws couldn't hold anything else.

He stared intensely at her with half opened eyes as she swallowed some and then opened her mouth, revealing a thick mass of white sitting on her tongue, which swallowed up too after showing him.

"Mmm... Your cock tasted amazing... But your cum... It was out of this world... This could be more than a one night stand if you want, Midori... Hehe... I might even let you come anytime you want..."

As she savored the aftertaste of his creamy secretion, Izuku could not take anymore that moment and wanted to die in an instant.

"Just... Get it over with and let me go... I can't take anymore of this."

Hearing this, she remained silent only with that same smile on her face and sat atop him for the main course.

"Well... I hope you're ready for this... 'Cause my butt has been waiting for this for a long time."

Even though it will be his first time experiencing anal, the situation did not allow him to be enthusiastic. Mina grabbed a bottle of lube from underneath her bed of treasures and applied it to her anal cavity without hesitation.

"Y'know... This is my first time actually taking the real thing up there. My toys got boring and I needed real meat worthy of this naughty hole. I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Midoriya... hehehe..."

Izuku remained in the same mood as he was awaiting the eventual end of the nightmarish torture.

"Heh... Welllll here goes nothing!"

Mina got ready to sit on his dick as she placed it at her backdoor. As she slowly applied just enough pressure to fit in the tip, she bit her lip to keep back the moan that was escaping her at that moment, and at long last, it was in. Mina finally lost her anal virginity and rejoiced happily with a prolonged moan.

"Ahhhh... It's finally in... It's so big... So warm... Mmmm... How does it feel, Midori?"

Izuku continued to be his stoic self as she still begged him for an answer, but to no avail. Mina proceeded to brace her arms on his knees aback and readied herself to move.

"M-Mina! What are you doing!?" Get off Izuku right now!!"

* * *

My boi Deku is faithful till the end...

Thank you for reading.


	7. Overwritten Feelings

Caught doing the extra dirty deed...

Enjoy.

* * *

In the heat of the sweet one-sided moment, a familiar voice was heard from the entrance of Mina's dorm and both of them were startled instantly before slowly turning towards the door.

"Tsuyu! Thank god... Please help me! She's trying to rape me! PLEASE!"

A laugh of relief accompanied by slight tears was laid on Izuku's face as his saviour stood not too far away from him.

"Oh... Hey Tsu... Umm... Wanna join us? Hehe..."

Mina knew she was busted but tried to play it off in hopes of Tsuyu miraculously complying, to whom was standing at the doorstep with a furious visage.

"Get off of Izuku... NOW. There are plenty other boys in this school, Mina..."

In a sudden flash, Mina absolutely did not listen and abandoned all her humanity, riding Izuku fiercely like there was tomorrow to salvage the last bit of pleasure she would receive from him.

"What the-...! Stop it!"

Tsuyu took the initiative and extended her tongue, wrapping it around Mina's waist and detaching her from Izuku before pinning her to the ground and kept her there in the confines of her tongue.

"Izuku! Are you okay?! How did this happen?"

Tsuyu ran up to him instantly and demanded answers pertaining to the situation.

"Just get me outta here, Tsuyu... Please... I'll explain later."

He felt he was in no position to say anything at the moment as he was still hard and it was clear as day. Tsuyu accepted this and got his limbs free from the purple balls that trapped him there in the first place.

"Thank you, Tsuyu... I knew you'd come... I love you... alot..."

His heartfelt gratitude reached her with full satisfaction as he pulled back up his pants and then hugged her gratefully. They looked over at Mina who was still wrapped up in Tsuyu's tongue.

"G-Guys... Listen... I'm sorry... My desires just got the best of me I guess..."

She seemed as if remorse finally existed within her, genuinely apologizing to the couple she bought closer and threatened to tear apart.

"You should be... Now do us all a favor and stay far away as possible from Izuku. I... Can't even believe you've done this, Mina."

As the couple gazed at Mina in a reprimanding way, she was finally free from the bondage of Tsuyu's tongue, being verbally chastised in the process.

"I see... I guess I'll do that then..."

She was now a girl of few words as her demeanor dramatically changed to a depressed state, not realizing how hard she had fallen for Izuku.

Mina then got up, put back on her clothes and then sat on her bed, facing away from the unbreakable pair.

"Goodbye then..."

She waved backwards at them as Tsuyu walked out immediately, Izuku staying a little longer with a pitiful gaze towards her.

"Mina... I'm sorry things went like this... But if you look at it this way... It could've been worse. Tsuyu's letting you off easy because she's that much of a good friend. She cares about all of her friends, and you're one of them. Just know this... I forgive you... 'Cause I'm that kind of person too. If you ever wanna talk about this, I'm open anytime."

Izuku's baffling speech seemed to have no effect on her, but he smiled and walked out behind Tsuyu and closed her door.

"What am I thinking... What am I even doing... Dammit... Midoriya... Why'd you have to be so damn cute..."

Mina's new feelings were a lot more than lust before she knew it, but she laid down on her side, still pondering on what she thought about Izuku.

"I can't believe it... Hehe... You got me good, Izuku..."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled, turning on her back to face the lit ceiling and realizing the new state of her feelings.

* * *

I've watched enough hentai to know where this isn't going.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Amnesty

'Tis the finale, my brethren. ZA WARUDO...!

Note : I squeezed some over-riped lemons into this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Despite the events that occurred the day before present time, Mina and Tsuyu were on good terms eventually and before they knew it, they somehow got closer than before. Tsuyu's forgiveness was truly a thing to behold, but Mina only ended up liking Izuku all the more.

Mina, being the enthusiastically energetic pink tornado, now seemed calmer than she was and sounded more lady-like. It shocked everyone, even the teachers that she changed for the better.

During that day, they were refreshing themselves in the female's restroom and coincidentally, were the only ones there. They greeted each other as per the norm and were about to head out.

"Tsu... Listen... I think... I... Uhhh..."

She suddenly confronted Tsuyu as she reached for the door knob, grabbing her attention immediately as she turned around to listen in.

"Yeah?... Ribbit. What is it, Mina?"

Tsuyu was patiently awaiting her to spit out her final statement just as she stood there, blushing and smiling nervously.

"I know this sounds sorta weird... But... I don't know how or why... But... Hmmm... I might have feelings for Midoriya... I know it sounds crazy... But up until that night..."

Tsuyu didn't seem all that baffled when she heard this as she had her finger at her chin in silence.

"I can see that. I can also see that you've learned from your mistakes, Mina... Ribbit. You can come to my room tonight so we can talk."

Mina was dumbfounded at this offer as Tsuyu walked away, leaving her to slowly become surprised at what she just said.

"Wh-What? Wait!? Tsu! What do you mean talk!?"

Mina ran after Tsuyu as soon as the thought crossed her mind fully. Unfortunately, Tsuyu brushed it off and just told her to be there as if it was a secret surprise.

"Hey, Izuku. Wanna do it tonight? My room this time."

Izuku nearly choked on his sandwich hearing the sudden proposal from his significant other.

"Umm... Okay then? Hehe..."

He laughed nervously knowing that he was going to casually prance in his girlfriend's room and ravage her.

"Okay then... Ribbit."

She gave him a cute stare with her tongue sticking out, moving a little closer to him as they ate. His cheerful smile was all she needed in return.

"And also, if you don't mind, I'm letting Mina join us. She deserves a reward of sorts... Ribbit."

Izuku's face was that of a fish as he stared blankly into space upon hearing this. He turned towards her in a flinching motion of disbelief.

"Wh-What? What do you m-mean? Mina... With us... Tonight...? I don't think that's-"

Izuku tried to deny her but he couldn't say no to her anymore as she licked him on the cheek, sending his blushing into overdrive and he felt a tingling sensation all throughout his body.

"Please. For me... Ribbit."

He tried his absolute best to maintain his dignity but her irresistible existence was eventually too much for him.

"Ah... Fine... I guess the only person I'd prefer other than you is her anyway..."

Tsuyu felt at ease as she heard this, letting a smile slide across her face along with a blissful croak.

Soon, the sun went down and it was time for the intimacy most of them looked forward to. Surpisingly, Mina was the first to arrive before Izuku and she stepped in instantly without knocking and found Tsuyu sitting on her bed, reading.

"Oh hey, Tsu. Soooo... What did you wanna talk about...?"

All Tsuyu did in response was close her book and sit up, approaching Mina at a steady pace with an emotionless face.

"Uh... Tsu?"

Mina was puzzled at the silent Tsuyu as she kept her keen approach going. Soon, they were facing each other, Mina staying silent and waiting for something to happen.

"You'll see soon enough."

Tsuyu only uttered a few seemingly normal words, before abruptly grabbing Mina by both her shoulders and then kissing her the way she kisses Izuku.

"Mmmf!! Wait!! Tsu!?? What are y-you...!?"

Mina did not expect the unexpected in this manner as she tried to resist Tsuyu's tight bond to her lips, but it was useless as she slowly lost herself in the unholy make out session.

"Tsu... Why all of a sudden-... eep!"

Mina did not have time to finish her interrogation as Tsuyu grabbed her arms and pulled her straight back, placing her on the bed and closing the door.

"I'm sure you've longed for what's to come... Ribbit."

Tsuyu's words had meaning in her ears as she pushed Mina back on the bed, wrapping her tongue around hers in passion while undressing her.

Mina found herself unable to resist as Tsuyu's hand slithered down to her pants, reaching under them and stimulating her most important place.

"Ah... Tsu... W-Wait... Don't touch th-there... Ahhh... Please..."

As Tsuyu massaged the articles of her wet entrance, Mina began to moan profoundly, slowly getting in the mood for the real thing.

"Uh... Tsuyu? Wh-What are you... doing?"

The second voice made Mina's heart skip a beat as she wondered who else would be involved or who had caught them in the act. Tsuyu ceased the ultimate French kiss to look over by the door, seeing Izuku standing in shock.

"Hey, Izuku. You're late. Hurry up and get in and join us."

Izuku knew it was coming but he did not expect the sight that was on full layout before him. He gulped in a cold sweat before stepping in and locking the door.

"Mido...riya... What are y-you doing here...?"

He did not answer despite opening his mouth, but nothing would come out. He didn't want to hold back his words but something at the back of his mind prevented his voice from activating.

Izuku decided to say not a word as he approached them, getting on the bed to face his beginner's level harem, all the while having a nervous look on his face.

"A-Are you okay, Mina?"

He definitely did not read the mood as his irrelevant question had both Tsuyu and Mina's eyebrows raised significantly with a dull look.

"Do you see the situation I'm in here, Midoriya? Now get over here!"

In that second, Mina finally understood why Tsuyu did what she did and accepted it, indulging instantly. She pulled Izuku in their lewd fray and his face landed between her breasts.

"Ahh! Wait!"

Izuku screamed hopelessly, his voice being slightly stifled by the unusual embrace. Mina smiled easily with satisfaction as she lifted up his head and gave him a French kiss.

"Hehe... Let's have some fun... Whaddaya say?"

Izuku didn't seem all that eager to them, but he immediately started taking off his clothes and it was just enough to get the girls before him excited.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... hmph..."

His vague words were followed by a kiss from Tsuyu, latching on her tongue to his mouth and reeling him in like a fish. As they made out, Mina went straight for his boxers, pulling them down slowly to reveal the much anticipated destructive force.

"It's still as impressive as before... Hehe... Don't mind if I do..."

She took it into her mouth instantly and started sucking and slurping as fast and hard as she could, sending shockwaves through Izuku's spine from below till it reached his head, making him pull away from Tsuyu and falling back on the bed making short cuts in his breathing for grunts.

"A-Ahh... Mina... Not so... hard... Nnggh!!"

Her sucking only got more intense as she proceeded to fondle his balls with a dangerous kind of charisma. For Izuku, the pleasure was almost breathtaking, but her tongue had a long way to go before it could match up to Tsuyu's.

"Aghh... I'm already cumming... Mina..."

Mina sped up a bit as she heard this, ready to take his first shot with delight. As the final moments were approaching, Tsuyu quickly wrapped her tongue around bottom end of his shaft, blocking the release of the seemingly inevitable.

"Aaaaagh!! Ts-Tsuyu...!? What are you doin-... doing... Stop I-It... Aah!!"

The strange pain Izuki felt in that instant was mixed in with his pleasure and it produced an uncomfortable feeling, making him cry out in denial.

"Hey! What gives!? He was almost there!!"

Mina was slightly angry as she was really close to receiving what she had worked so hard for, being sent down the drain instantly.

"Don't think you can let yourself go that fast, Izuku. I need to pleasure you, too."

Her determination was admirable but it wasn't the right time for Izuku at all as he couldn't handle it. Tsuyu gently pulled away the disgruntled Mina, who was still yapping away her mind, and wrapped her tongue around Izuku's manhood, going down on him with her mouth right after.

"Tsuyu... Please don't do that again... I thought this was for Mina..."

Tsuyu ignored him and continued her superior mouth work, having Mina stare in the corner in detestion.

"Hmph... I'm sure I did better than that overrated tongue..."

Mina remained in her state of displeasure as she pouted furiously, watching Tsuyu slowly steal what was a suck away from being hers. An idea finally struck her head as she lined up her ass atop Izuku's face while facing Tsuyu, giving him a full view of her lewd holes.

"Eat up, Midoriya. Since Tsuyu stole all my fun this is all that's left. Won't you do the honours?"

Izuku first seemed surprised to see what had found itself a few inches from his face, but it wore off instantly as he grabbed her hips, pulling her bottom half down and licking her clit sensually.

"Woah... Hehe... You're really good at this, Iz-u-ku... Now do it harder! Ahh yes!"

Izuku ate her out with pure passion as he began licking her wet entrance, tasting her sweet aroma filled juices with awe.

This experience was enough to speed up the arrival of his climax as he tried to murmur his warning from beneath Mina, but nothing much came out as he exploded right away in Tsuyu's mouth, giving her the satisfactory nutrition she longed for.

"I'm putting it in now, Izuku... Ribbit."

He tried to respond but Mina wouldn't let him as she sat on his face, moaning from the pleasure she recieved from his tongue.

Tsuyu got on top of him, facing the esteemed Mina as she rode her boyfriend's face happily. Mina was definitely enjoying herself, and it left Tsuyu satisfied that she could help a friend in need, a friend indeed.

Tsuyu set Izuku's member at her eager and wet hole and slid it in immediately, moaning as it hit the entrance of her womb better than it did last time, doing the opposite and repeat.

"Ahh! Yes! I'm cumming, Midoriya!!"

Mina shouted one last time before reaching her climax, spraying her juices all over Izuku's face. There was heavy panting between them, if not for the moans of Tsuyu afront who was riding Izuku to her heart's content and making frog noises in between her moans.

As Mina got off Izuku, he finally got a gasp of real fresh air as she bent down for a fresh kiss, tasting the glory of all her juices and his saliva.

"Mmm... I can definitely get used to this... Hehe..."

She couldn't be anymore happy than she was at this moment. Izuku smiled back as they kissed once more, before Mina pulled away and saw how Tsuyu was enjoying herself all alone.

"Hoarding all the fun for yourself, eh Tsuyu?"

Mina did not pay a blind eye to her as she scooted over to her position and sneaked up behind her.

"Whaddaya think about this!?"

With the element of primordial surprise, she grabbed Tsuyu's breasts on a whim and started to fiercely fondle them and also momentarily pinching her nipples.

"Ahh!! Wai-... Ribbit... Don't touch it like that... Ribbit..."

Mina let out an evil chuckle as she sent Tsuyu into overdrive, eventually getting her hand down where her clit was, pinching and rubbing it.

"Mnnnnnn...!! Mina...!! Pl-Please don't... Ribbit... I-It's too much!"

Tsuyu continued her semi-stifled demands but it only served as fuel for Mina's thrill and excitement, eventually reaching her climax and letting out a loud croak.

"H-Hey guys... I think I'm about to cum... If you c-could just-... Uhh"

Izuku was fully interrupted as he was no longer inside Tsuyu, but a larger and possibly wetter hole. He took a second to look down and saw Mina back at it with sucking him off, Tsuyu laying down behind her drenched in sweat and panting while looking like she would soon fall sound asleep.

Before he could say anything, Izuku exploded inside Mina's mouth for the second time ever, her savoring and enjoying the sultry grandeur that her taste buds were blessed with.

"You never seem to disappoint anyone, Izuku... That's what I like about you the most, ya know... Hehe..."

Her compliment flattered him to the point where he couldn't help but blush intensely.

"Hehe... I guess that's what heroes do?"

He received a cute giggle for his comeback as the two smiled at each other.

"Time for a round with me. You up for it, Iz-u-ku? Heehee!"

As he was about to answer, Mina's impatience got the best of her and she got on top of him instantly, sliding it in her pussy this time.

"Mmmmff... That's the spoot... You're dick is amazing, Midoriya..."

She began her work up and down his manhood while making a round motion with her hips, adding to how good it already felt to both of them.

"Woah... Its so much wetter... and tighter than your ass at that..."

Mina was pleased at his complimentary satisfaction and sped up her thrusts, opening a door to a whole new feeling.

It was not long after that he would feel the premonition of a huge eruption. It continued to rise until it reached the breaking point.

"Mina! I'm about to cum!"

She was too engrossed in their intimacy that she did not hear this, but continued at her pace.

Izuku took the initiative and grabbed her hips as he sat up slightly, ramming her insides as hard as possible before he finally let go of the dormant seed within him into her womb with full force.

"Ahhh... I feel it... It's so... Hot... And it's pouring inside meee... Ahh... Izukuu... That's it... Yeaahhh!!"

As Izuku finished up inside of her, his tightened muscles throughout his body finally loosened as he lay back, followed by Mina who laid forward towards him and rested her head on his chest as he still was inside of her, both of them panting.

"That... That was great... Hehe... We should do this again sometime..."

She seemed satisfied and it was more than enough to have Izuku relieved that he and Tsuyu had pulled through. As Izuku thought of Tsuyu, he looked over to where she was laying to find her sound asleep, smiling earnestly.

"Yeah... Lets do that..."

She finally pulled out and got off of him, giving him a cute wink as she put on back her clothes and headed out, leaving the young couple on the bed.

Soon, Izuku did put on his clothes and got ready to leave, not before setting Tsuyu in place on her bed and tucked her in and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow, Tsuyu."

His final words calmed her sleeping pattern as he made his way out of her room.

* * *

...

"... Why... Why did you show me this... I think you need a new hobby, Kurogiri."

Tomura-Kun seemed disappointed in my work of art, but I'm sure he was secretly jealous of my talent.

"What? Did you find my secret stash where I keep all my drugs? This is complete bullshit from start to finish. You seriously need to ease down on all that acid or whatever it is you're on."

He pulled off the hand attached to his face for a loud facepalm that echoed throughout the room as he tossed my writing on the ground and walked away, scratching himself more intensely than normal.

"Hmm... I'm sure I've spied on and analyzed those kids pretty close enough... Well, Whatever. If Tomura thinks it's shit... It might as well be."

I too felt disappointed in my hours of sweat and tears put into ink and paper, ultimately tearing it to shreds and discarding it immediately and walking away, following Shigaraki-Sama.

* * *

You thought this was a weird fanfic about kurogiri writing a weirder fanfic, but it was me, DIO.

Thank you for reading.

~FIN~


End file.
